A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an exercising device used for stretching and other similar exercises and it includes a deck with two sliding platforms accommodating the feet of the exercising person. A synchronizing mechanism below the deck is used to couple the two platforms and insures that the two platforms move in reciprocating motion.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Many recent medical studies have shown that in today's somewhat static society there is a need for everybody to perform physical exercise for improved physical and mental health. Many devices are available for this purpose that can be used at home, in a gym, in a hotel, and so on. One such type of device is a so-called stretching device that can be used for stretching the limbs. A typical exercise on the device consists of standing on the device and stretching the feet with one foot extending forward and the other backward, or one foot stretching to the left and the other to the right. Preferably the device consists of a platform with tracks and two carriages riding on the tracks. In at least some of the devices, the carriages are interconnected so that moving one causes the other to move as well.
A problem with existing stretching devices is that they are rather complicated and as a result can be unreliable.